


first kisses

by Shouyaki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouyaki/pseuds/Shouyaki
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	first kisses

Many people who know Imai Lisa would say that she has a massive crush on Sayo. Those people would be one hundred percent correct. Lisa wasn’t sure herself where this romantic interest towards the teal haired guitarist began, but it has undoubtedly made Lisa act like a love-struck bumbling buffoon whenever Sayo so much as smiled in her direction. In her defense, it was a very rare sight, one often prompted by Lisa smothering Sayo in the not-so-subtle affection.

At this point most people, such as Arisa Ichigaya, have approached her on the topic, asking questions such as, “Would you please ask her out already? It’s making me cry just watching you two.”

Lisa, as the polite and kind older sister figure she was, held back the urge to point out that it took an eon for her and Kasumi to finally get together.

Then came Hina, who shamelessly and boisterously yelled, “Lisachi! You’re gonna ask her out right? Onee-chan? It’d be totally boppin’!”

When Lisa asked how Hina could possibly know, the younger Hikawa sibling simply tilted her head in confusion, then laughed in Lisa’s face. The brunette couldn’t understand what was so funny, but she did remember Hina saying something about how weird Lisa and Sayo were, as well as how zappin’ love was. It garnered much attention from the other students much to Lisa’s dismay, and to Hina’s even greater amusement as she guffawed.

Lisa didn’t find her own plight very amusing, but she let it pass. Hina, after finally calming down, placed a hand on Lisa’s shoulder and grinned, “You got this, Lisachi!”

_ ‘Got what?’ _ Lisa desperately wanted to ask, but she had a distinct feeling she may not have gotten a proper answer. At least she was supportive?

After all this, Lisa got the message. She was going to confess to Sayo once and for all, and hope for the best. Unfortunately for Lisa, she did not go to the same school as her, which made things significantly more complicated. She had asked Yukina for help of course, to which the vocalist replied, “Why don’t you just text her?”

Lisa did consider that, but texting wouldn’t be very romantic. She withheld the fact that she was actually too nervous to really text Sayo about anything. Of course she sent little messages and checked up on the guitarist once in a while, lord knows she needs someone to remind her to rest. Yukina simply shook her head at this, “Then ask her out next practice.”

That was why Lisa was now here, nearing the end of band practice, with the other members except Sayo staring at her expectantly. Of course she wished that it was the guitarist that was gazing at her so intently, but they were taking small steps at a time it seemed.

Unfortunately, ‘small steps’ did not seem to accurately represent the severity of the situation. As the band finished up for the day, they packed their instruments. Yukina, much unlike her usual self, was the first to leave. Opening the door, she turned and gave Lisa a knowing smile, offering a small thumbs up. Rinko and Ako trailed behind shortly after, with the shorter girl shouting a much too loud, “Good luck, Lisa-nee!”

Rinko quickly dragged Ako out before any more damage was done as Lisa’s face burned a bright red. Sayo, being herself, was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Instead, she turned to the bassist, “What does Udagawa-san mean by good luck? Are you planning on doing something?”

“Ahaha, I guess you could say that…?”

The girl narrowed her eyes, “Imai-san, please be honest with me.”

Lisa nearly floundered,  _ ‘I’m really trying! I can’t do this!’ _

The bassist’s eyes darted around the room, desperately staring at anywhere else but Sayo’s piercing gaze, “I-it’s nothing, Sayo. Don’t worry about it.”

Lisa could’ve sworn she saw the other girl’s shoulders slump. Sayo’s lips pressed together in a thin line. Lisa watched as the other girl’s hands wrapped around herself, her brows furrowed, “Do you not trust me, Imai-san?”

Pause. Lisa’s thought process came to a screeching stop. The gears began to turn in her head once more as she violently shook her head, “That’s not it at all, Sayo! If anything, you’re the person I trust the most!”

The guitarist’s eyes widened, “Then… why won’t you tell me?”

“Because…!” Lisa let out a frustrated groan as she tossed her arms in the air. She watched as Sayo tilted her head in confusion before Lisa let out yet another groan, “Because it’s about you, Sayo!”

“About… me? Did I do something wrong?”

Lisa frowned, stomping her way up to Sayo, who flinched from the sudden movement. Lisa grabbed the other girl’s hands and, with all her might, shouted, “Sayo! I like you!”

Lisa immediately regretted her decision and clamped her eyes shut, afraid of the response. What if it was met with disgust? What if this changed the way Sayo viewed her, and they could never be friends ever again? 

After not hearing a response for a while, Lisa opened her eyes slowly. Instead of anger, she was only met with confusion that was plastered all over Sayo’s face. The girl tightened her grip on Lisa’s hands, “When you say like, do you mean…”

The brunette let out a shaking breath, “Yes, I… I love you, Sayo. I want to be your girlfriend.”

The last thing Lisa ever expected was a giant grin stretching itself across Sayo’s face. In a split second, the shorter girl found herself being embraced tightly, blue locks of hair encompassing her vision. Lisa let out a surprised yelp, “S-Sayo?!”

“Ah, I apologize!” Sayo released her grip on the girl. She lifted a hand and covered her face, slightly averting her gaze, “I’m not sure how to properly express this, but I feel the same as you, Imai-san. It’s… quite embarrassing to admit this, but I’ve been hoping that you shared my feelings as well.”

Lisa smiled tiredly, “Jeez, you made me worry for a second there.”

“I-I’m sorry,” the girl lowered her head, “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Just get over here you idiot,” Lisa pulled Sayo in by the arm, burying her head into the other girls’ shoulder. The guitarist stiffened for a moment before finally relaxing into the embrace, letting loose a contented sigh. 

* * *

“Hey, Sayo, what are you working on?”

“I’m trying to finish my remaining school work. Why?”

Lisa pouted, rolling onto her stomach and letting her arm slack off the couch. She kicked her feet and whined, “Because I want you to pay more attention to me!”

Sayo let out a soft chuckle, “I’ll fully devote myself to you soon, Imai-san. Just let me get this done first.”

Lisa pressed her face against the armrest of the couch, desperately trying to cool her blushing cheeks, “That’s unfair, Sayo…”

The next few moments are quiet, barring the sounds of the pencil scratching against paper. Lisa tried waiting patiently, she really did, but her eyes kept roaming towards Sayo. She took in every feature of the girl, her hair long hair, her beautiful eyes, her calloused hands. Then Lisa’s gaze landed on Sayo’s lips.

She had to turn away in order to refrain from doing anything too bold. The two had been too overwhelmed by emotions during the confessions, and for some reason they did not stop to think that maybe a kiss was in order. Instead, Sayo opted to cling onto Lisa for the remainder of their time together before they eventually parted ways.

Lisa pouted again and closed her eyes,  _ ‘I want to kiss Sayo…’ _

Lisa heard a rustle coming from Sayo’s side of the room and she slowly opened her eyes to find Sayo putting away her books. The diligent girl turned toward Lisa and smiled gently, “I’ve finished what I had to, Imai-san.”

“Good work, Sayo,” Lisa smiled back and lifted a hand to cup Sayo’s face. She watched as the other girl leaned into her touch, her expression softening. Moments like this are something Lisa cherished immensely.

Lisa lifted herself from the couch and instead sat herself down next to Sayo, she found herself leaning on the girl’s shoulder. There was an added pressure on her head and Lisa realized that Sayo had begun to lean on her as well. A happy sigh left her as Sayo intertwined their fingers together.

“Hey, Sayo…”

“What is it?”

“I want to kiss.”

Sayo went rigid as soon as Lisa finished the sentence. A beat passed before she replied, “Right now?”

“Mhm. Is something wrong?”

“Well, I…” Sayo seemed to contemplate her words for a long while before sighing, “I don’t know how to kiss.”

Sayo slammed her eyes shut, as if she knew what was to come. Sure enough, only a few seconds later and Lisa’s shoulder began shaking in silent laughter. A raucous chuckle bursted from her. Sayo’s face was red as heat climbed up her neck.

“Is that why you didn’t kiss me? Is that what you were worried about?”

“Of course! I didn’t want you to have an unpleasant time kissing me or anything so…”

Lisa laughed again, this time much quieter, “Sayo, a girl would literally kill to kiss someone as beautiful as you.”

“Imai-san!”

“It’s true!” Lisa’s lips curled into an impish smile, “I mean, I won’t lie. I thought about kissing you way more than I should have.”

Sayo let out an exasperated sigh, her face still burning bright red, “Do you really want to kiss that badly?”

“I sure do!”

“Then… can you teach me? How to kiss properly, I mean.”

Now that wasn’t something Lisa expected. She stuttered, “I mean it’s not really like I can teach you… Just try it out yourself and see!”

“That’s ludicrous! Surely there’s some way you could teach me how to kiss!”

“No, no! I’m sure of it! You just have to find out yourself!”

“Then…”

Lisa felt the girl shifting beside her. Sayo turned to face her, slowly closing in. The girl’s smoldering gaze focused only on Lisa, as if challenging her. Lisa waited with baited breath, she watched Sayo’s agonizingly slow movements in anticipation. Sayo paused and hesitated for a moment, before closing her eyes and pressing their lips together.

Lisa closed her eyes too, and she felt her heart drumming rapidly. The kiss itself was nothing too complex, just a quick and chaste kiss, innocent in nature. 

Sayo pulled back shortly after, taking in shallow breaths. Lisa frowned at the missing warmth and Sayo stared at her curiously, “Was that okay, Imai-san?”

“You did great. Do it again.”

“Pardon?”

Lisa wrapped her arms around Sayo’s neck and used the weight of her body to pull them both down onto the carpet. Sayo stared at her with wide eyes and Lisa merely giggled, “Kiss me again, Sayo.”

“If you’re sure…”

Lisa wasn’t quite sure how much time they spent in each other’s embrace until Hina barged through the door and caught them practically cuddling on the living room floor.


End file.
